Gettin' You Home
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A Jazz and Prowl have a romantic night on the town... that sure doesn't last too long.


My friend GlacierSCIENCE requested a sketch of, quote: "PJ lovin'."

And then Primus decided "hey, I'm board. I'm going to make my favorite punching bag's day simultaneously crappy and great!" And thus the jack ass transformer god conspired with my radio to play Chris Young's "Getting' you home (the black dress song)" (Please go listen too it so you can hear all the sexy tones) while I happened to be thinking about her sketch. And thus, this fic was born. I'll leave the "good" parts to the reader's imagination. 1, for time. 2, for my own sanity.

Hope you all like country music. (Glacier SCIENCE better!)

~!~!~!~!~!~

Jazz couldn't keep his optics on the gorgeous nighttime skyline of Detroit; there was something far more beautiful sitting at his side. Prowl sat poised and prefect beside him, both blending in with the dark of the night and simultaneously glittering in the far off glow of the city lights.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Prowl asked as his thin lips parted into a smile.

Jazz nearly tackled the other ninja to the ground in a heated frenzy. Somehow the elite guard managed to restrain himself.

"Suuuure is." He smiled, not looking at the cityscape.

Jazz couldn't help but wonder how much longer their night out on the town was going to last. They had this "ninja's night out" planned for a while now and after a long, Decepticon filled week, night cursing around the city and surrounding forest with each other was just what doc bot ordered. Actually he ordered them out of his med-bay but this was close enough. They planned to go see the sights around the city and just relax in each other's company. That plan was quickly going to the pits, however, the longer Jazz looked at Prowl in the duel lights of the city and Moon. Seeming to feel the optics staring at him Prowl turned to regard the other.

"Is there something on your mind Jazz?"

"We've been planning,

this night,

lookin' forward to it,

for some time." Jazz began to sing as he scooted closer, his visor a handsome deep blue.

"Now honey I know you love gettin' dressed up,

and you know I love showing you off,

but watching your navy blue eyes,

dancing' in the Moonlight gloooooow…

all I can think abooooooooout,

is getting' you home."

Prowl looked surprised as Jazz wrapped him within his arms and kissed him with single-minded fervor. His hands rubbed their way around Prowl's thin middle and pulled their bodies flush.

"Walkin' through the front dooooor,

seein' that black chassis hit the floor.

Ooooh honey there sure ain't nothing',

like you loven' me,

aaaaall night long,

and all I can think abooooout is gettin' you home."

Prowl trembled as his head fell back. Jazz brushed his lips along slim black and grey neck as he continued the song in a purring voice.

"I don't need a menu,

no I don't.

I already know just what I want.

Did I here you right?

Did you tell me,

"Go pay the valet and lets leave."

Now honey I know by that look in your eyes,

and your spark beatin' in time with mine,

that our night out of the base,

ain't gonna last too long,

when all you can think about,

is gettin' me home."

Jazz smiled as he nipped a peculiarly sensitive cable. Prowl moaned softly as he pulled Jazz closer. Tan fingers worked their way in-between Jazz's armor and held tight before he lost himself in that voice.

"Walkin' through the front doooooor,

seein' my white chassis hit the floor,

honey there sure ain't nothing',

like you loven' me,

aaaaall night long,

and all I can think aboooooout is gettin' you home."

Prowl gasped and mewled as Jazz's hands stroked and fondled his jump jets. White fingers dipped and ducked into the vents as their chests rubbed and scraped against each other. Prowl kissed the side of Jazz's helmet as Jazz sang in his audio, his voice deep with lust.

"Walkin' through the front doooooor,

Not even waiting ta hit the floor!

Honey there sure ain't nothing',

like you overloadin' me,

AAAAAALL night long!

And all I can think abooooout,

and all I can think abooooout,

and all I can think abooooout!

Is gettin' you home!"

Prowl pushed Jazz to the ground, city and nature both forgotten as he covered the white ninja's mouth with his own. Jazz arched beneath him as the dark ninja assaulted his interface panel with dexterous fingers. Jazz managed a laugh before Prowl coaxed it open.

"What happened to our quiet night out?"

"I'm not going to wait to get you home." Prowl smiled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

DAMN. Jazz is suave! No wonder he gets laid all the time!


End file.
